Today, electronic devices such as smart cards are widely used in society. For example, smart cards may be used as electronic identity (eID) cards. The end-user acceptance of such eID cards, however, is still relatively low. Although the eID cards are relatively secure, due to their cryptographic capabilities which are offered by embedded secure elements (e.g., secure controller chips), it is difficult to verify whether a particular combination of a secure element and a device body (e.g., a substrate) on which said secure element is mounted is authentic. In general, it is difficult to verify whether a particular combination of integrated circuit (e.g., a processing unit) and a device body (e.g., a substrate) on which said integrated circuit is mounted is authentic. Consequently, electronic devices of the kind set forth are still susceptible to tampering.